1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to the field of clamping devices, and more particularly to clamps for joining work pieces for gluing or other further assembly.
2. Background
Joining of two separate work pieces (often at right angles or end to end) requires a fastener and a hole drilled in one work piece at an angle. A common joining method is known as pocket hole joinery and, involves drilling a hole at an angle into one workpiece, and then joining it to a second workpiece with a self-tapping screw. The technique, in addition to doweling, has its roots in ancient Egypt. Egyptians clamped two workpieces together and bored a hole at an angle from the outside workpiece into the second workpiece. They then inserted a dowel with glue, and cut it off flush with the outermost surface.
Though the method of joining is old, it often necessary to clamp the workpieces together, for example, to allow glue between the pieces to set. That has been a problem because ordinary clamps are not configured to hold the workpieces together, especially without marring the work surface.